Sibling Love
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Prince Heero may have to marry Princess Relena if not then his sister Princess Hilde may have to marry Prince Duo and Quatre.
1. Heero the Slayer

6/24/02  
  
Heero, the Slayer  
  
Heero the Slayer, dressed in a heavy armor with real feather, Angel Wings. His breast plate is silver with a yellow lime like large oval over his heart. Silver shoulder pads, and red with gold trimmed sleeves from his shoulder pads. He doesn't wear any chainmail, his legs are done in silver armor or in thigh high brown boots and his hands wore black gloves with the exposed fingers. Anyone who dares steps into his deathly ice blue glare will die or become weak in the knees, or that's most of the reactions from the girls.  
  
Heero was eightteen, he was to be married at least by sixteen. His father, Trieze, begged for Heero to become married soon, since death happened so early in life and often. If Heero were to die with no son of his own then his conflicting cousin, Trowa would rule over their land. But soon Heero was to travel to, Milliarndo Kingdom, to meet the princess Relena.  
  
Relena, her father, Zechs, lived peacefully in the kingdom named after their first king. She was head over heals with the stories of Heero's many victories over men and Dragons. She wanted to be posted of everything he did and was most of the time. She was estatic when she learned that Heero was going to visit and stay for about a month. She ran to tell her two brothers of the news.  
  
"Duo! Quatre!"  
  
"We heard, sister."  
  
Quatre turned and smiled as Duo turned and looked back. "Heero is comming! He'll be here! I get to see his eyes. Everyone says that his eyes are like a hell fire blue! Isn't that just darring?" Duo looked back out over the land not carring as Quatre smiled, "Yes, I heard many a tale of him. I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you." Relena giggled as she ran off and Quatre sighed watching her with a smile.  
  
"She is quite happy. So aren't you excited to meet him too, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked nothing like his father or siblings. They were blonde with blue eyes, he was a brunette with nothing but pure violet eyes. His nose at the end slightly stuck up, maybe he was somewhat of an Irish descent. He inhereted his looks from their mother, who passed away years ago. He was a joker but acted cold to certain few.  
  
"I don't care.. He can get eaten by a Dragon for all I care."  
  
"Duo, don't be so morbid. You will meet his sister, Hilde."  
  
Quatre was always quiet, timid, shy, he was told that his mother was like that as well. "And you too." Duo snapped back as Quatre remembered, both are princes and one of them may marry Hilde if all doesn't go well with Heero and Relena. "Yes. I forgot.." Duo left the balcony as he mostly wore black and red robes. Quatre wore between white to light blue, Relena wore more of the femine colors, pastels, pinks, lavenders.  
  
Heero was dressed in his armor as his sister came towards him laughing. "What?" He stared at her as she wore a dark blue dress with some gold trimming. "You don't need to wear armor every where you go, Heero." Heero frowned and turned back to his task of setting the sattle on the horse. "What do you think they're like?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
Heero sat on his horse as Hilde went inside the carriage as gaurds were at all sides, Heero led them. Heero grew bored as the evening was nearing, "I will ride on ahead, don't worry about me." Heero clicked his heals against the black horse as the horse responded by running. The wind increased, making Heero's flowy wings spread as some feathers fell off and flew away slowly.  
  
Heero saw ahead a dark figure, seated on a white horse with mocca patches. He held a black steel tipped lance in his right hand. It stood blocking the way, as Heero stopped his horse. "Move, a carriage is comming." The figure didn't speak as his horse slightly side stepped but not enough for Heero to get through. "Are you the Gaurdian of this kingdom? I am Heero, I am to be expected of."  
  
The figure didn't speak, his armor was gold plated and black satin sleeve hung from his silver shoulder pads. He had a chainmail skirt and black armor on his legs, his sheild was black, silver, and gold as he held his lance up and began to charge at Heero. The dark figure held a black helmet with bat wings at the sides, when he ran he too had white bat wings, mocking Heero's own wings.  
  
The figure dodge Heero dropping the lance and turning around. Heero turned and saw his attacker reveal his sword. Heero removed his as they both charged each other. Their wings opened up and a clashing sound was made as they ran twenty paces away before turning around. "YOU FOOL! WHO ARE YOU?!" Heero shouted as his right wing was cut and blood spots were shown on the soft white.  
  
"Death..."  
  
The figure charged once more as Heero returned the movement. The attacker jumped off his horse and tackled Heero off his. There was a pounding sound as Heero hit the breast plate of his attacker. Heero was knocked off his horse and on his back with a heavy hard thud. Heero was dazed for a second as his attacker seemed frozen, Heero stared back before he shoved his attacker off.  
  
The figure rolled over and springing quickly to his feet even in his heavy armor, "We'll meet again, i'm sure." And the dark figure opened his right hand and blew what only seemed to be white power mixed with glitter. After he blew it off his black gloved hand, it exploded as Heero protected his face. When the dust settled he was alone, he turned and saw the carriage only a few feet away.  
  
"Heero? Are you all right?"  
  
Hilde called from the window as Heero grunted and grew a snarl.  
  
"We will meet again.."  
  
-End. Spazmastic speaks: So what'cha think? ^__^ I just got the idea today (6/24/02). Tell me what ya' think! ^___^ 


	2. Second Confrontation

6/24/02  
  
It wasn't till late at night did Heero and Hilde arrived in the castle and it wasn't until near noon time when Heero walked down the hallway to meet with Zechs. "Ahh, Heero welcome. I am terribly sorry on that attack against you last night, my men are searching for clues. How was your sleep?"  
  
Heero continued to walk still in his armor, "Fine. Thank you for letting us stay." Zechs smiled and jerked his head with a slight nod, "You're welcome, it's no trouble at all." Hilde was outside in the garden looking at the tall pink roses. "Welcome." Quatre greeted happily as Hilde smiled, "Hello, i'm Hilde." She did a curtesy as Quatre bowed, "I am Quatre."  
  
Duo watched them from the window of his room. His eyes were bored, serious, and his lips pouted outward as he slipped away from the view. He removed his shirt as he saw a large bruise across his chest. "I'll get him back." Duo smirked as he quickly went to get changed.  
  
"And over there are the gardens and here is the pool area."  
  
Relana pointed out as Heero followed her not saying much. "Where are the other exits?" He asked her as she wasn't more then happy to show him. "This is the right wing gate and across from there in the corner is the left." Heero smiled and nodded as he waited for his tour to be over.  
  
That night Heero snuck out the right gate and went back to the woods. Zechs' men couldn't find any clue as Heero waited. "Coward!" Heero shouted with a grin as he heard hoofs behind him. It was the same figure from the other night, "Why do you seek me?" He asked as Heero growled, "Why did you attack me!?"  
  
"Heh... I wanted to see if you were any good."  
  
Heero removed his sword as the dark figure got off his horse and unsheated his sword. Heero got off his horse they walked until they were ten paces away. The forest rang out cries of iron against iron. Quick manuvers and slashes with the swords as Heero threw his sword high into the air, he then dropped down and kicked the legs out from the other man. The dark figure fell as Heero stood up and caught his sword.  
  
"Now i'll see who you are!"  
  
Heero used his sword to lift the helmet off as he gasped. His attacker has no face! "A fantom?!"  
  
"Call me whatever you like."  
  
The faceless man spoke as Heero backed away. "Magic!" Heero snarled as he swung his sword hitting the other man in the arm. "AHHH!" He saw the face flicker for a brief moment. "Who..." Heero's brows stayed close together as he watched his attacker crawl and mutter something. "In thy Divine light, blessed me thee to cast this light.." Heero saw the wound heal up.  
  
"Magic user, ehh? That won't stop me!"  
  
The dark figure broke into tiny little droplets and was soaked into the ground. Then a loud flap was Heero looked up and saw him there with his large wing bat wings as he didn't fly, but glided along the wind. Heero got on his horse and rode back to the castle. Duo had went to a very large tree in the forest he glided and landed on a thick branch as he closed his wings with his hands. He crawled inside as it was a hidden shelter, he had been practicing magic for three years.  
  
It was banshied by his father after an accident had happened. When Duo was only a small boy he made a mistake in a spell and it caused his pupils to turn from black to a dark haunting violet. Since then Zechs had feared for Duo's well being and everyone else so now Duo teaches himself in secret.  
  
"I gotta say.. Relena has taste.." Duo grinned as he held his arm, the wound may be closed but it did not remove the pain as Duo stayed inside for awhile. Heero remembered that moment when he caused pain to his attacker he saw a face. It had an up turned nose and chubbly cheeks with brown strans hung over his eyes. Heero wondered what color those eyes really were. Heero rode back in as Hilde was standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
Heero grnuted as Hilde stood near by then walked along side his horse. "You went after him didn't you?" Heero looked forward with a angered frown, "Yes.." Hilde shook her head and softly sighed. "You'll get yourself killed one of these days." Heero motioned his horse to go back into the stable as Hilde went back up the stairs inside.  
  
Heero had set his horse back and walked outside as he heard that same large flap as he looked up and saw nothing. "Could it be...? That he followed me?" Heero rushed inside as a few white feathers fell softly behind him. He stalked around the dark hallways but could find nothing.  
  
Duo was in his room as he began to unstrap his wings and folded them back and neatly hid them. He removed most of his clothing as the bruise on his chest began to fade, it was healing on its own and Duo fell into his large red and black satin bed and went to sleep...  
  
Death had lost this match.... 


	3. Breakfast with, "Death."

8/1/02  
  
Breakfast with, "Death."  
  
Heero and Quatre along with Hilde and Relena all walked down a white marble hallway talking as Heero noticed the other end of the hallway there were two dark double doors. "Who dwells in there?" Heero turned to Relena as he shifted his hand to point at the doors. "Our brother Duo.." Quatre felt a slight awkwardness in the air as he continued on, "He's a quiet person at first but once you get to know him he's really a great character.."  
  
"Why hasn't he come to meet us?" Hilde ask looking at Quatre, "Oh, he's not use to strangers, he's rather shy." Quatre teased as another voice interupted, "I am not.." Quatre stopped his laughter as he looked up and saw Duo leaning against the doorframe. "I've been sick.." Duo walked to Heero and Hilde and bowed gracefully, "Do forgive me I have been ill. I am Duo." Hilde smiled and offered out her hand. "I am Hilde and here is my brother Heero."  
  
'His... His face..' Heero thought as he did a slight nod. "We're all going to breakfast now, brother, care to join?" Quatre asked as Duo smiled. "Don't mind if I do.." Duo walked next to Hilde as they ascend down the stairs in soft morning chatter but Heero had been thinking.. 'The face.. The loose brown strains of hair.. It has to be him.. My attacker..'  
  
Heero sat across from Duo as they ate breakfast but Duo shoot no grimaces but only small jokes and laughter. 'Shy person? Hn.' Heero continued to eat in silence, "Is something wrong, Heero?" Relena asked with concern for her Herion's comfort. "No, everything is grand." Heero wiped his lips off with a white napkin with a small lace design. "Duo? Have you heard of the man who keeps attacking Heero?"  
  
Quatre brought up innocently enough. "I heard it was a woman.." Duo grinned, "A woman beating him.." He grinned at Heero as Heero gave that firey blue glare as Relena saw it and felt weak in the knees then snapped into reality, "Duo! Don't insult our guest!" Duo's grin disappeared as he gaze shifted to his left looking at Relena who sat at the end of the table. "Dear beloved sister, don't you mean.. your guest?" His wicked grin returned across his face as Relena's face was overwhelmed with a soft red, "Excuse me!" Relena quickly up and left her seat as Duo chuckled softly and turned back to Quatre giving a discontent look and Hilde looking a bit confused.  
  
"Whaaat?!" Duo whined with a pout as Quatre shook his head. "Ohhhh.. Whatever..." Duo turned his face away as Quatre smiled at Hilde nervously.  
  
After breakfast Hilde and Quatre walked together in the hallways laughing and talking. They made their way out into the garden as Duo leaned against the wall. "Hello Duo, relaxing in the shade?" Quatre asked as Hilde smiled sweetly. "Yeah.. Sorry 'bout this morning.." Hilde giggled, "Its quite all right, I tease Heero myself." Hilde and Quatre turned off back to their normal direction as Duo pondered on his own until his braid was pulled.  
  
Duo didn't shout as he turned and met the icy blue death glare. "Is it you who has attacked me!?" Heero growled his face only inches from Duo's. Duo innocently looked at Heero then shifted himself to stand, he was five inches taller then his interogator. "Prove it." Duo smirked as Heero grew angry, "My own eyes!" This time Heero snarled, like a Wolf. Duo kept cool and smiled even more, "Hate to be defeated? Hurt your pride huh? Broke your infamous record in winnings." Duo started cirling Heero, he leaned closer to the other man's ear, "I've placed a thorn inside your proud little head.."  
  
Duo pondered on a flirting thought. Lick his ear? But chuckled and backed away instead. "Don't get your feelings too hurt, Heero Yuy.. Because someday somehow you had to loose.." Duo casually walked away as Heero watched and spit on Duo's fading shadow. "Damn you, Duo..." Heero whispered. 


	4. Trickery

8/12/02  
  
Trickery...  
  
Duo stared, wide violet eyes...  
  
Half way in his room and half way out. He stared as a knife had been imbedded on his dark red wood polished door. The knife had a gold handle and a red jewel in its hilt. It pinned a sheet of paper against the door. Duo removed the knife and it was a note from Heero, one more challenge in the woods, tonight.  
  
Duo marched into his room, locking the door and prepared himself. He gathered his weapons and this time left his armor behind. He only took his helmet with him, he perched on the windowsill and jumped off, his fake wings opened as he glided along the wind towards his destination. From the air he seen a figure on a horse. Duo shifted his body forward as he made a running land. He peered out from the darkness of the woods with a grin as Heero sat on his horse, eyes cast down.  
  
Duo walked closer with his sword nudging his side with every step. "C'mon what are you waiting for?" Then Heero looked up as Duo gasped, "Who are you!?" Then from the darkness a fleet of men came charging out as Duo was surrounded. "You are under arrest by Prince Heero Yuy.." Duo frowned as he was sure that because of his helmet they didn't know who he was. "Do you think you can stop, Death!?" He shouted as he flung out his arms, "Nich ich ben differah to!" Duo had created a ring of fire around him as the men backed away so they won't burn.  
  
"A Magic user?!"  
  
"Prince Heero said to beware of his trickery!"  
  
Duo made the fire circle grow larger then suddenly disappear. He moved his hands in front of his heart, "As the moon borrows her light from the sun so will I. Grant me this spell.. Sun Flash!!!" Duo screamed as a white ball began to take form in his hands, it would seem to be moving in a circular motion as it shot out random beams before Duo cast it into the air. Blinding the men Duo ran as fast as he could.  
  
"They had arrows.... SHIT!"  
  
Duo grunted as the men began to regain their sight they chased after Duo who was nearing a cliff. The men rode on their horses, notching their arrows as Duo jumped off the cliff his wings opened up. He glided across the night air as he heard quick whispers, the whispers were the arrows being flung into the night air. Duo managed to dodged as he flew low along the side of the cliff with a large river flowing beneath him.  
  
It was nearly dawn as Duo flew up to his bedroom window and quickly closing his wings as he entered. Duo removed his helmet and walked to his bed side then he lit a candle and turned around as his eyes grew wide with shock. Heero grinned as he held his sword. "I have you.." Heero whispered as Duo grew angry. "You tricked me.."  
  
Duo glared as Heero still held his grin, "Stop these attacks.. Or I will kill you.. Or I will tell your father for casting Magic on me." Duo grimaced and sank on to his bed thinking. "I only attacked you to see if you were any good at all." Duo began to untie his shirt revealing some of his chest. "So now Heero the Slayer kill me.. I won't give up my Magic.." Heero as a bit surprised by this, he would rather die? It was only a mere testing skill in fighting with Duo, if he had been serious wouldn't have 'Death' killed him? Maybe Duo only wanted to see if Heero could live up his fame and title.  
  
"No.." Heero moved his sword away, placing his arms on the end. Duo looked up at him with a small pout. "You're not going to kill me, so then what?" Heero pondered on that for a moment before sheathing his sword. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing...  
  
"Nothing?!"  
  
"This is getting old..."  
  
Duo folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the floor. "Death was tricked.." He mumbled with his brows causing a crease in the middle of Duo's forehead. Heero began to turn around and walk out the door as Duo wasn't sure what to say. Duo was more in shock at how it all turned out. Would Heero change his mind and tell his father? Would Duo seek help from using Quatre to plot a revenge against Heero? Duo would need time to figure this one out...  
  
-End. 


End file.
